Moving On
by fizza-65
Summary: Lizzie moves away from all of her friends in California, and meets several people in Seattle that represent her friends in California. Meanwhile, back in California, Jenny Luke takes over Lizzie's old life.
1. Saying Goodbye

I know that it's short, but it will grow, very, very slowly. The whole story's almost done. Yay! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Moving On  
  
"But mom, why do we have to move in the middle of the school year?" Lizzie complained to her uncooperative mother. "Because your father can only get this job now, and he can't any other time. It's a one-time-offer." Jo McGuire, Lizzie's mother replied. Lizzie stormed out of the room, up the stairs, into her bedroom and slammed the door rather loudly behind her. I bet that Miranda and Gordo's parents would never move halfway through the school year, Lizzie thought as she lay on her bed. I wish that my parents were more like theirs...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Hey guys, I'm glad that you're here, guys," Lizzie greeted her friends as they sat down. "I have something very important to say to you guys. I - I'm.moving." Lizzie suppressed a laugh at the look on her friends' faces. "You're joking, right?" Miranda asked. "Why???" was Gordo's response. "No, I'm not joking, and I'm moving because my dad got a job in downtown Seattle. He says that its unavoidable, and he'd be earning twice as much as he does here. I have to leave," Lizzie explained. "Well, we'll really miss you, and we'll send you two emails a day," Miranda comforted Lizzie. "OK and I'll send you guys three," Lizzie replied.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"I can't believe that this is your last day here," Miranda said softly. The three of them were sitting in the Digital Bean, sipping on cokes. "I know, I mean, you've lived here your whole life. Now you're moving to a completely different state. It must be so weird." Gordo added. All three of them sighed loudly. "Well, it can't be that bad, can it?" Miranda sighed again. "I mean, Ethan's been to Seattle, and 'Agent Cody Banks' took place there.so, everybody has heard of it, even people down in Canada, so-" "Canada is north, Miranda" Gordo corrected her. Miranda shot him a very nasty look. Lizzie broke the silence. "Hey, I've got to get home and finish packing. Wanna help, guys?" "Sure!" Both Miranda and Gordo said in unison.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm on a plane on the way to Seattle. I can't believe that we're almost there. I wonder what Miranda and Gordo are doing now. they're probably celebrating me leaving. Or maybe they're moaning over the empty space next to them at the Digital Bean and the school cafeteria. I heard the principal, Mr. Twitty, talking on the phone to somebody on Thursday: "Yes, Mrs. Luke, there is a spot for your daughter at the school, and as a matter of fact, one of our students is leaving tomorrow so Jenny can have her locker, and the seat in that class. Yes, it is a weird coincidence, isn't it, Mrs. Luke? Yes, we will be anxiously awaiting Jenny's arrival on Monday. Please be sure that she brings in her admission papers, please, Mrs. Luke. Well, goodbye now, Mrs. Luke, I will see you Monday morning... goodbye." And he hung up the phone. So that means that tomorrow will be Jenny Luke's first day at MY school in MY class and will be decorating MY locker. I just hate to see everybody forget about me so quickly.  
  
~Lizzie 


	2. Lizzie's Replacement

I know that it's short, but it will grow slowly. The whole story's almost done. Yay! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"I wonder where Lizzie is now."sighed Miranda Sanchez as her and her friend, Gordo, sipped on their smoothies at the Digital Bean.  
  
"Probably in Seattle now, unpacking her stuff." Gordo replied.  
  
The two of them sat in silence for several minutes.  
  
Miranda broke the silence.  
  
"OK, I can't take this anymore. We have to go find somebody else to be the third person. It just feels weird with only two."  
  
"Yeah.lets make a list of people that can fill in for Lizzie." Gordo sighed as he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.  
  
This is what their finished list looked like:  
  
PEOPLE TO FILL IN FOR LIZZIE  
  
-Parker  
  
-Kate  
  
-Tudgeman  
  
-Ethan  
  
-Monica  
  
"OK, um, Ethan will never hang out with us," said Miranda, looking at the list. "No way am I inviting Kate to fill in for Lizzie. That's an insult to Lizzie. Parker won't even look at us any more, and Monica doesn't know that we exist. We can't hang out with Tudgeman. This is pointless. There's nobody left."  
  
"I guess we'll just have to be the two musketeers now." Gordo said.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Ohh, I can't believe that I have to do this slave work, Lizzie thought as she unpacked her stuff into her new room. I hate this whole house; it's so much smaller than our house at home. Home! I wish I could be there now. I really miss Miranda and Gordo. I wonder what that new girl, Jenny Luke is like. Maybe she'll take over my place as Miranda and Gordo's friend. She'd better not, because she has already taken over enough.  
  
I have been thinking about a lot of things lately, especially about my old house. It only occurred to me an hour ago that somebody is probably feeling the same as me as they move into their new home, my old home. I asked mom the last name of the family that bought our old house, and she said that a family named the Luke's moved in. so that's another thing that Jenny has taken from me. She now has my locker, my class, my house and my school. I wonder what else she'll take. Maybe I should write to her and see what she's like before I judge her by what she's done.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Dear Miranda and Gordo,  
  
Life isn't as bad as I thought here in Seattle. I guess that you guys were right. I should give the place a chance before I judge it.  
  
That brings me to why I'm writing to you. There's a new girl at the school, right? She's in my old school, in my old class, in my old locker, and in my old house. Her name is Jenny Luke, and she's taken over everything that used to be mine. She might have even taken over you guys, judging by the abundant amount of letters that you guys have sent me. So much for 2 emails a day. My inbox has been empty since I left.  
  
I was wondering in you guys could do me a little favour. Can you send me Jenny's email in your return letter? I don't want to judge her too early, like I did to Seattle.  
  
~Lizzie  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
Wow. Seattle sounds great.  
  
We, uh, didn't say anything to you on the phone last night, but um, we kind of found you a 'replacement'. It's um, uh, Jenny. We're really sorry, but it's so weird with only two people, and our only other people to replace you are Kate or Larry (yuck and double yuck).  
  
Jenny's email is jennyluke@hotmail.com. Have fun!  
  
~Miranda 


	3. Meeting Jenny Luke aka: The Picture

I know that it's short, but it will grow slowly. The whole story's almost done. Yay!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
To: jennyluke@hotmail.com  
  
From: blonde_angel16@hotmail.com  
  
Hey Jenny,  
  
You don't know me but I know tons about you. This is because you:  
  
a) Live in my old house  
  
b) Have my old locker  
  
c) Have my old friends (Miranda and Gordo)  
  
d) Are in my old class  
  
Do you have a pic? Maybe you even look like me..  
  
~Lizzie  
  
*** *** ***  
  
To: blonde_angel16@hotmail.com  
  
From: jennyluke@hotmail.com  
  
Hey Lizzie,  
  
Sorry about having all of the things the same as you but my dad moves a lot (he's a travel agent) and at first he left without me and my mom but then after a while my mom got lonely so now we have to move everywhere with him. We move once a month now. It's such a drag. I hate it.  
  
Anyway, after my touching life story, I'm really interested in you.did you move before this? How long have you known Miranda and Gordo?  
  
Oh, I'm really sorry about the whole M and G thing.it's just that I've never been so welcome by anybody when I move, and they made me feel as though I fit in. If you want, I'll leave them alone so they can continue to mourn over you.  
  
It's a pretty weird coincidence that I have the exact same life as yours was. Oh, and before I forget, I'm sending my pic next (in the next email).  
  
Ugg, my overly annoying little brother, Matt wants to play on the computer now, so see ya later.  
  
~Jenny  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Wow, that's so nice of her, Lizzie thought as she read the letter over again. I'm really glad that I didn't judge her too fast and took the time to get to know her. And I thought that it was horrible to move once. I can't imagine moving once a month. I can't believe that I took so much of my life for granted and didn't even notice. I feel really horrible now.  
  
Hey, wait a minute. Her little brother's name is Matt, too. That's really freaky.  
  
Lizzie opened the next email, containing a picture of Jenny Luke. When she opened it up, she almost fainted.  
  
She was looking at a picture of herself.  
  
But.it can't be me, Lizzie thought, still shocked. It has to be somebody else.I can't be identical to her, too. I already have a person that looks just like me in Rome, but Isabella had brown hair, even though that was the only difference between us. This Jenny even has the same hair colour as me.  
  
Wait.her eyes are a different colour, and she has a smaller forehead and a bigger nose. And her eyes are farther apart. She looks way snobbier than me, because her chin is stuck up. So we're not identical at all, she just has the same mouth, shape of head and hair as me. That's barely identical at all. 


	4. Fiona's Cafeteria Seat

I know that it's short, but it will grow slowly. The whole story's almost done. Yay! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Hey, honey, what's wrong?" Lizzie's mother, Jo asked annoyingly.  
  
"Nothing, mom," Lizzie lied. She didn't feel like talking about Jenny right now. It was too soon.  
  
"OK, well, do you want to help me unpack the living room?" Jo asked.  
  
"Sure," Lizzie sighed, knowing that she'd never find anything else to do.  
  
While unpacking the living room, Jo brought up the subject of Lizzie's new school.  
  
"So how is school?" Jo asked, desperate for conversation.  
  
"Fine," Lizzie lied. She knew what Jenny meant when she had said that you're not very welcomed when you first come. Lizzie was completely rejected by everybody else, except for one girl, Kayla, who had moved here a few days before her. Kayla is the only kid in the school that actually knows her name.  
  
And she wasn't about to reveal all of this to her mother.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was better than all of the days at my old school all put together.  
  
I made the cheerleading team (I've been working on it ever since my last audition in grade 7, and now I'm actually really good.) Then Fiona (the most popular girl in school) came over and sat with me for lunch. She actually walked over!!! She's on the cheerleading team too, and during lunch she taught me some of the cheers. So it was she and I eating lunch together, with nobody else, and we were deep in conversation. The only bad part was when Kayla came over to see that her seat was taken, and she gave me a really horrible look of hatred. When I tried to explain and apologize later, she ignored me and walked away. It really hurt, and I'm still crying over it.  
  
I'm going to go call Kayla to explain what happened.  
  
~Lizzie  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Something happened to Lizzie, and I don't have anybody to talk to, so I'm writing it all down now.  
  
Lizzie has been practising cheerleading lately. She showed me her audition routine once or twice, and now she's made the cheerleading team. As everybody knows, Fiona is also on the cheerleading team.  
  
When I came late for lunch (I had to clean the chalkboard), Lizzie was in her usual spot, but a silvery-blonde girl already took the place that I usually sit at, beside her.  
  
Fiona was in my spot.  
  
For that one moment, that exact second, I had the strong desire to punch her. I really wanted to teach her to respect other people and not steal their lunch chair.  
  
But it wasn't just that. Fiona and Lizzie were by themselves, deep in conversation. As I got closer, I heard that they were talking about cheerleading.  
  
I had always seen Lizzie as a person who wasn't exactly popular, but she wasn't exactly a reject either. And she was happy about that.  
  
It's like when you look in the mirror and think of things that you can improve about you. When Lizzie looks in the mirror, she probably says, "Wow, that shirt looks good on me," or "I really like how I did my hair and makeup today." She's completely confident in herself, and that's what I like about her.  
  
But today was different. She had converted herself to a cheerleading snob, and I disliked her for it. She had always looked out for me and tried to keep us both from looking like loners. Now she didn't seem to care at all about me. She made me look like a loner in front of the entire school, so I stared until she looked up at me, while I was showing hatred all over my face. When I knew that she had seen me, I turned on my heel and went to sit with Allison.  
  
That's the phone; I'd better go answer it.  
  
~Kayla 


	5. The Apology That Follows an Argument

I know that it's short, but it will grow slowly. The whole story's almost done. Yay! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Ringg. Ringg. Ringg. Ringg.  
  
C'mon, pick up, Kayla, Lizzie thought as she waited for Kayla to pick up the phone. Please don't have caller ID.  
  
"Hello?" came Kayla's voice through the phone.  
  
"Uh, hey Kayla. I was wond-" Lizzie started.  
  
"Oh, it's you," Kayla sounded disappointed.  
  
"Yeah its me, and I was wonder-"  
  
"I really don't have time to listen to you. I'm expecting a call from somebody." Kayla interrupted again.  
  
"Oh, then I'll be fast. I'm really, really sorry that Fiona was in your seat, but she was only trying to be nice to me. She was teaching me all of the cheerleading cheers. She's actually really nice," Lizzie explained.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't want to hear it. I'm expecting a call. Bye," Kayla said softly.  
  
"Bye," Lizzie whispered.  
  
Click. Kayla hung up.  
  
Lizzie decided that she needed to practise the new cheerleading routines. She had to admit that they were a little weird, and definitely not what Lizzie had expected, but she had always been on a cheerleading team, so she was prepared to "go with the flow". 


	6. Cheerleading Practise

I know that it's short, but it will grow, very, very slowly. The whole story's almost done. Yay! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Lizzie sat at her desk, blowing at her feather pen, her head resting on her hand. Every few seconds, Lizzie glanced at the clock to find out how many more seconds there were until the bell rang, indicating the end of school. Every minute or so, Fiona would look at Lizzie, smiling, which reminded Lizzie of Kayla, so Lizzie would glance at Kayla, feeling really guilty about everything that had happened two days ago.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the school bell rang and the class hurried for the door. Instead of getting on the bus like she usually does, Lizzie made her way towards the gym, where her first cheerleading practise was being held then.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"OK, ladies. Today is the first cheerleading practise of the season. After the unfortunate accident when Lily broke her leg, we all know that tryouts were held for a new member. Finally, we found Miss McGuire, who is very talented, if I may add. Anyway, lets do the pyramid cheer, ok? Lizzie, what we do is-" The coach, Miss Lipperie announced.  
  
"I already know, Miss, Fiona has already taught it to me," Lizzie explained.  
  
Miss Lipperie gave Fiona a radiant smile, and walked over to a group of the other girls. Fiona followed her and Lizzie guessed that she was supposed to be there, too.  
  
"OK, now, go!" Miss Lipperie yelled. For such a petite woman, Lizzie was surprised how loud her voice was.  
  
Lizzie started to do the moves exactly as Fiona had told her to: first you jump ten times, then a cartwheel, then you shake your hips manically for 15 seconds while yelling "go team go" before skipping over to everybody else to form a pyramid.  
  
Lizzie thought that she had done everything perfectly, until she saw the look on the other girl's faces. They were looking at her like she had a large purple tail growing out of her stomach. They didn't seem like they were in any rush to form a pyramid.  
  
After a few pin drop seconds, everybody except for Lizzie started to laugh, whispering among themselves. Lizzie didn't understand. One minute they really seemed to like her, and then when she did the cheer just like she had been told, she seemed to be an alien to them.  
  
Miss Lipperie came up from behind Lizzie, tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh, Lizzie? I believe that there are certain expectations that we look for in a cheerleader, and I know that what you just did wasn't one of them. Is this your idea of a joke? I - I think that it's time for you to go home. Don't come back to cheerleading, Lizzie. You're off the team."  
  
Lizzie fought back tears as she nodded and hurried off into the change rooms. The girls were still laughing outside, and for one moment, she thought that she heard Miss Lipperie say, "OK girls, now for the real pyramid cheer." 


	7. The Second Apology

Only two more chapters! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Lizzie fought back tears as she nodded and hurried off into the change rooms. The girls were still laughing outside, and for one moment, she thought that she heard Miss Lipperie say, "OK girls, now for the real pyramid cheer."  
  
When Lizzie got home, she lay on her bed and cried for what seemed like forever. She was so miserable now that she couldn't bear to show her face again in school. Fiona had taught her a whole bunch of made up cheers, and Kayla hated Lizzie for listening to Fiona. Miranda and Gordo were probably hanging out with Jenny at the Digital Bean.  
  
Lizzie didn't have any friends in the whole world. She was now an official loner.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Lizzie didn't show up for school again. It's the third time now. I'm getting worried about her. Maybe I was a bit hard on her. I think I'll call her and say sorry.  
  
~Kayla  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Lizzie was weeping on her bed (as usual over the past few days). She was really starting to cry hard when her mom, Jo called up the stairs:  
  
"Hey honey, PHONE!!!"  
  
"OK mom I've got it.hello?"  
  
"Hey Lizzie, it's Kayla."  
  
"Oh, you. Well, I'm really sorry that I talked to Fiona and you probably won't forgive me, but I'm going to ask you anyway. Will you forgive me?" Lizzie pleaded.  
  
"Sure," Kayla replied. "I can't stay mad at you forever, now can I?"  
  
Lizzie giggled for the first time in days. "I guess not."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Both girls laughed and talked for a couple hours. 


	8. The Bad News and the Good News

One more chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Hey, honey. Thanks for joining us. Glad you could make it," Lizzie's dad, Sam McGuire greeted her sarcastically as she came late for dinner. She had just got off the phone with Kayla. "I have two important announcements. Who wants the bad news first?"  
  
The family murmured dully.  
  
"OK, well, the bad news is that our phone bill has reached the level that it was at home."  
  
Jo, Lizzie's mom moaned and shot Lizzie a look of warning.  
  
"Well, on that pleasant note, its time for the good news. Guess what it is?"  
  
"We won the lottery?"  
  
"We're moving to Hollywood?"  
  
"We're going on a vacation in Hawaii?"  
  
"Nope," Sam answered. "It's better than that. We're moving back home in California!" The reaction wasn't what Sam had expected.  
  
"But I just finished unpacking!" Jo complained.  
  
"I just got detention!" Matt yelled joyously. "No more detention! No more detention! No more detention!"  
  
"You already got detention?" Jo hollered.  
  
"Well, it wasn't really my fault. The guinea pig was already sick, so he wouldn't have much longer to live anyway. I just, um, put him out of his misery," Matt explained hastily.  
  
"YOU KILLED A GUINEA PIG!!!???" Jo bellowed loud enough for people back in California to hear her.  
  
Matt backed into a corner cowardly.  
  
"I can't believe that we're already moving back. I just made a friend, dad. Why?" Lizzie asked softly.  
  
"Well, um, Mr Ross couldn't see my finer qualities, and let's just say that the WANTED sign is back up."  
  
"YOU were fired?" Matt asked, obviously amazed.  
  
Sam looked very uncomfortable. "Uh, great dinner, honey. I'm going to go for a, uh, walk."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
I can't believe that I'm already packing again. It seems like only yesterday that I was unpacking all of this stuff, Lizzie thought as she packed up her room. This is so unfair. When I move back to California, Miranda and Gordo will be so obsessed with Jenny Luke that they won't even look at me. Maybe I should mail Miranda and tell her I'm coming back. Maybe she'll even explain how wonderful Jenny actually is.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Dear Miranda:  
  
Hey! How are you?  
  
I have some news for you.  
  
I'm moving again.  
  
Back to California.  
  
We haven't exactly kept in touch like we said we would.  
  
I guess you're just too busy with Jenny.  
  
I don't mind.  
  
Really.  
  
I'm just a little concerned about my friendships when I'm back in California.  
  
RSVP  
  
~Lizzie.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Dear Lizzie:  
  
Everything is fine down here. Gordo and I are really happy that you're moving back. We can't wait to see you again!  
  
Jenny is fine, but, as you know, she moves a lot and she's moving out tomorrow. I don't think that the house has been bought yet. Maybe you can move back in there.  
  
You know how Jenny was a replacement of you? Well, since Jenny's moving away and you're moving back, you can replace the girl who replaced you!! Weird, huh?  
  
~Miranda 


	9. Epilogue

This is the last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Epilogue:  
  
I'm on the plane back home right now. I can't wait to be back in my old house. It feels like forever since I've been in there.  
  
Gordo and Miranda still like me. Kayla is moving to California at the end of the school year, so we can still be friends. Until then, we're going to be pen pals. And we're actually going to write letters. Not just say we will.  
  
Mom's really stressed about moving back and forth. It seems that as soon as she gets everything almost perfect, dad decides to move again. I wonder where we'll move next.  
  
Maybe dad has learned his lesson and he won't move without consulting the family first.  
  
The End.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
